exenightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Kind And Fair / Carnival Pursuit
Kind and Fair (or Carnival Pursuit, as named halfway through) is a level in Sally.exe Continued Nightmare. It is where Cream's gameplay takes place. Story Cream's story starts with her asking Vanilla if she can go and see Tails. Vanilla is unsure about this, after the last time when a badnik almost killed her. Cream says that this time, she won't be as reckless. Knuckles is besides Cream, and reassures Vanilla that all will be well. Vanilla allows her daughter to go with Knuckles, as long as she isn't late back home. As the 2 set off, Cream asks Knuckles what Tails wants to show her. Knuckles says that he can't spoil it, but it will be good. They soon come across a wall. Knuckles says that he can easily climb up it, but that Cream won't be able to fly as high. Cream tells him that Vanilla had showed her another route up there, and bets that it's quicker than Knuckles' climbing. Knuckles says that if she can beat him up there, she might be able to beat Sonic in a footrace. And so, the race begins. Level (Part 1) (Kind and Fair) In the level, Cream is racing against Knuckles to reach the top of the Carnival before him. You can use her dash ability to get through quicker. If you get to the top, and Knuckles is already there, then she'll be gone very soon. If you got there before Knuckles could arrive, Knuckles shouts for her to wait up, and you're one step closer to her survival. If you manage to find the hidden Chaos Emerald, Chaos Hunter will arrive and kill her, saying "Sorry rabbit, but I need that!" Level (Part 2) (Carnival Pursuit) At this point, Cream will find a Speed Shoe Monitor. If Knuckles won the race, he'll say that she can go as fast as she wants, and that Tails had set up a wall that will stop her. At the end, she'll impact with a spike wall that Tails.exe had set up earlier and die. If Cream won, however, she'll activate the Monitor herself, and you have to jump over several sets of spikes. At the end, press Jump at the right time, and Cream will impact with Tails.exe, who hadn't finished preparing the trap. Story When Cream impacts with Tails.exe, it sends the spike wall, which is not facing either of them (thankfully), crashing down. Tails.exe, disguised as the Tails he used to be, says that he wasn't ready yet, and asks where Knuckles is. Cream says that she outran him and apologises. Tails then runs off to find Knuckles, who explains that Cream was too fast for him to keep up. Tails is angry at this. The two return, and Cream has just realised; they were trying to get her to run into those spikes. Knowing that the plan's busted, Tails and Knuckles reveal what's really been going on, and Cream escapes. Level (Boss Battle) Cream now has to escape the imposters as they pursue her. You need to avoid touching either of them. Fly if needed, but keep the energy stable. If she's exhausted, then she really is going down. After you've avoided them for a while, Cream will escape, Knuckles.exe will fall into a pit, and Tails.exe swears that they will get her eventually. Easter Egg Exits Dead Vanilla Secret Taking an alternate path will let Cream leave to a hidden cutscene. In it, she will walk for a few moments, before seeing Tails crying in front of Vanilla's corpse. He asks Cream to forgive him as she sees what had happened to her mother. Tails' anger then takes over as he attempts to kill Cream as well. Knuckles kills her, berating Tails for killing someone close to her and telling him that Exetior will not be pleased by what has happened. Chaos Hunter Secret A Chaos Emerald can be found in a hidden room during the race segment of the stage. However, she will be killed by Chaos Hunter upon approaching it.Category:Places Category:Levels